


Syrup and Snow

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2004-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired in chat by laerwen, mainly, and some of her lines are used in this fic, so thanks and props to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syrup and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Never happened.

Billy is handcuffed to the bed, breathing heavily, running his tongue over his slightly parted lips to moisten them. Dom is standing over him, smiling sexily, maple syrup in hand, out in the middle of nowhere in Vermont, with no interruptions or distractions.

It is so still and quiet in the cabin, all that can be heard is Billy's breathing and the soft fall of the snowflakes against the window. It's cold, but Billy can feel the burn of sweat on his skin, and his breath makes the slightest damp mist as he exhales, hovering tentatively in the air before fading, only to reform with Billy's next exhale.

He shivers, pulling slightly against his bonds, torn between desire for his own action and the sweetness of anticipating Dom's.

Dom remains still and quiet, just calmly looking down at Billy, enjoying watching his conflict of desires, reading his emotions as they flicker fleetingly across his face.

The sharpness of the cold of the air and the heat of his skin conflict sweetly for Billy, as he trembles on the bed. He lets out a long, shuddering breath, and makes his decision. He lets himself go limp against the cuffs, waiting expectantly for Dom's next move.

Half the pleasure was in the sweetness of the waiting, after all.

Dom sees the slight change in Billy's posture, as he lets the tension run out of his body, and reaches out to stroke his hair gently.

Billy feels his eyelids falling shut with the gentle pleasure of Dom's fingers, but forces them to flutter open again, so he can look up at the sight of Dom- shirtless, dominant- above him.

Dominic drinks in the sight of Billy, shoulders sagging helplessly, savouring the willingness of Billy's surrender to him, suppressing a moan of arousal at the jolt of power that pulsed through him.

Their eyes meet, and Dom smiles, and slowly pours the syrup over Billy's chest. The warmth of the syrup is somewhere between the cold of the air and the burn of his sweat, and is doubly shocking as it contrasts with both, and Billy gasps.

Dom's tongue sticks out slightly as he concentrates on his task; Billy trembling slightly from the sensuousness of the feel of soft, warm liquid covering his skin. Soon, his chest is covered in the luxuriously smooth syrup, gasping in pleasure at the feel of it.

Dom sets down the jug carefully, still maintaining eye contact with Billy, and then reaches down to undo his jeans, fumbling with the button, slowly unzipping them, then letting them drop to the floor. Stepping out of them, shaking slightly with barely controlled arousal, he climbs carefully onto the bed, then straddles the prone figure lying there, shivering slightly with the cold.

He leans forward, licking slowly, firmly up Billy's stomach, then his chest, savouring the sweet taste of the still-warm maple syrup, mingled with the salty taste of Billy's skin. Billy gasps, moans, and pulls again at his bonds, harder, leaving red welts on his wrists where they press into his skin. Dom dips his head again, back down to his stomach and up again, licking every inch of Billy's torso carefully. Billy is writhing, moaning, his eyes clamped shut as the feel of the cooling stickiness is replaced by a warm, wet, talented tongue.

Dom finishes licking the yup, and moves his mouth to Billy's, kissing him gently, pushing his tongue into his mouth, and Billy shivers at the taste of syrup and skin. He bucks his hips, trying to rub himself against Dom, who moves his leg towards Billy, grinding his own crotch against Billy's thigh.

Moaning softly into each other's mouths, Dom entangling his fingers into Billy's hair, they move in rhythm, almost exactly in time with one another, feeling the heat rise as they slowly work their way towards orgasm. The sex is sticky and hot, steam rising from their bodies in the cold of the room.

Dom bites down on Billy's shoulder as he comes, tightening his fingers in Billy's hair, hips bucking out of the rhythm. He keeps moving his hips, rubbing his thigh against Billy's cock, concentrating on pleasuring him. He can feel Billy's warm breath on his neck, soft and slightly ticklish. The skin of his chest clings to Billy's, sticky and damp with syrup and saliva. Then he feels a hot wetness on his thigh, feels Billy shuddering in his arms, crying out softly, pulling hard on the cuffs.

Then he goes limp beneath Dom, and all that can be heard is their breathing, and the soft sound of the snow on the window.


End file.
